Meeting the Beast Morpher Rangers (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Meeting the Beast Morpher Rangers. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Kale Swanson: (voice over) Meeting the Beast Morpher Rangers! The episode begins with Captain Whisker arriving in the future, he found himself a new dark purpose. Captain Whisker: Argh.... only two resurecting crystals left. Let's just hope we make it count! With the two resurrected crystals in possition, Evox and Scrozzle have been revived. Evox: We're back! Scrozzle: (notice Captain Whisker) But we have company! Evox: Who are you!? Captain Whisker: I'm Captain Whisker, I have come to bargain. Evox: What is it that you want? Captain Whisker: Revenge against the Power Rangers, I can help you with the same purpose we all want. Evox: I'm listening. Captain Whisker: You want the Morphing Grids, we all want revenge against the Power Rangers and rule the universe. Evox: That can be arranged! Meanwhile at the ocean, Captain Emmett and his crew were sailing through the Grand Line. Captain Emmett: (smelling) Ahhh.... the sweet ocean air, it smells like fate and destiny. Marine the Raccoon: I couldn't agree more, Captain. John Silver: Brace yourselves, we're about to head for the treasure of One Piece very soon. Stanley Pines: We still got a long way to go, but we'll get there. Ford Pines: Hold on, I'm getting a reading. Captain Emmett: What is it, Ford? Ford Pines: It's from Commander Shaw from Grid Battleforce, founder of the Morphing Grids from the future. Just then, Maria begins to notice a strange figure that was following them. John Silver: Maria, Lass, what're you looking at? Maria Swanson: I'm not sure, but I believe that were being followed. John Silver: We'll see to it later, Lass. Right now, we've got a mission that we might find interest in. Commander Shaw: Ford Pines I presume? Ford Pines: That would be me, Commander Shaw. Commander Shaw: Pirate Force Rangers, we need your help. Stanley Pines: What's all the rukus at your dimension, Commander? Commander Shaw: Evox and Scrozzle has returned, and they're in league with Captain Whisker. Marine the Raccoon: This sounds very serious, Captain. Captain Emmett: Aye, Marine. (to Commander Shaw) Commander, if you're looking for rangers to deal with Captain Whisker, you come to the right place. Ryo Vinsmoke: That's right, we'll help anyway we can. Commander Shaw: Good, meet us at the Grid Battleforce as soon as you can. So, the Pirate Force Crew set a course to the future as a mysterous figure followed them. Soon, Emmett and his crew arrived at Grid Battleforce. Ben Burke: State your business! Betty Burke: IDs please. Ford Pines: (showing his Pirate Force Mentor ID) Will this cover it? Betty Burke: Yes, that will cover it just fine. Ben Burke: Right this way. At last, they arrived just in time with Commander Shaw and the Beast Morpher Rangers greeting them. Commander Shaw: Welcome, Ford and Stanley Pines, John Silver. Ford Pines: Thank you for your noble welcome, Commander Shaw. Devon Daniels: Welcome to Grid Battleforce, Captain Emmett, I'm Devon. Blaze: Blaze, it's nice to meet you. Captain Emmett: It's a pleasure to meet you, Mateys. Tyler: I'm Tyler, it's good to meet you, Marine. Marine the Raccoon: Good to meet you too, Tyler. Ravi Shaw: I'm Ravi, it's nice to meet you, Ryo. Ryo Vinsmoke: The pleasure's all ours, Ravi. Zoey Reeves: Hi, Bendy, I'm Zoey. Bendy Jackson: Nice to meet you, Zoey. Nate Silva: Good to meet you, Mira, I'm Nate. Mira Ramon: Likewise. Steel: Hello, Crystal, I'm Steel. Crystal Garcia: Nice to meet you, Steel. JJ Oliver: It's nice to meet you, Nina. I'm JJ. Nina Vincent: Good to meet you too, JJ. Roxy: Hi, Kiana, I'm Roxy, and this is Rex. Rex: How do you do? Kiana Jones: Pleasure's all ours, Roxy, Rex. Marine the Raccoon: So what's going on, Commander Shaw? Commander Shaw: Captain Whisker has joined forces with Evox and Scrozzle, that is why I've summoned you all. John Silver: We'd be honored to help in your time of need, Commander Shaw. Devon Daniels: Captain Emmett, do you and your friends trust us to help one another in our time of need? As Emmett gave some thought about the situation, Devon sticks out his hand in hopes for his agreement. Captain Emmett: Aye, (shook on it) more than anything. Blaze: Then what're we waiting for? Just then, Ben and Betty came with a visitor who's looking for someone. Betty Burke: Sorry to interrupt, Guys. Ben Burke: But we have a visitor who's looking for the Pirate Force Rangers. Commander Shaw: Anyone familiar to you, Captain Emmett? Captain Emmett: Well... I'm not even sure, unless if they have a morpher, that would be a different story. Marine the Raccoon: Hey, Maria, what's with you? With Maria pausing in a few seconds, a loyal explorer came up forward. Kale Swanson: Hello, Everyone. Maria Swanson: (gasped) Kale! Bendy Jackson: Huh? Nina Vincent: Maria, do you know this guy? Maria Swanson: Yes. this is Kale, he's my... older brother. Devon Daniels: Whoa, this is really shocking. Zoey Reeves: I know, so amazing. Commander Shaw: Well then, Mr. Swanson, we're glad that you could come on short notice. Kale Swanson: Thank you, Ma'am. Ford Pines: Greetings, Kale, I'm Stanford Pines, just call me "Ford", my brother, Stanley, our friend, John Silver and I started forming the Pirate Force Rangers. Stanley Pines: So, what brings you all the way here? Kale Swanson: For what I heard, someone sent me a letter about Captain Whisker planning to find One Piece and conquer the entire ocean. John Silver: Really now, and who might that be? Just then, Dipper came up to Kale wanting to confess to him. Dipper Pines: (clearing his throat) That would be me, my name's Dipper. Mabel is my twin sister and Ford and Stan are our great-uncles, I'm the one who sent that letter to you. Mabel Pines: And you mean to tell us that you're Maria's older brother? Kale Swanson: That's correct. Kiana Jones: Wow. Soon, Kale warned everyone about Captian Whisker and Evox's plot. Kale Swanson: There's something you guys must know, Captian Whisker and Evox are planning to take energy from the Morphin Grid so that they could rule the universe their way. Captain Emmett: The Morphin Grid? Marine the Raccoon: You mean that could be the source to every Power Ranger to morph. Kale Swanson: Exactly, and they somehow shared the same powers energized by the Power Coins, Zeo Crystal, Quasar Sabers, Dino Gems, Solar Morphers, Legendary Ranger Keys, Energems, Ninja Nexus Prism, and Morph X, the very source the Beast Morpher Rangers use. That's why I've come to help you guys and your sister, and I would be honored if you let me join you. Just as Emmett and his crew accepted him, Maria and Kale went to see Ford. Maria Swanson: Ford, do you have a moment? Ford Pines: Sure, Maria, Kale. What's up? Kale Swanson: I wish to became a Power Ranger, if you'd accept me, I'd be honored to help. Maria Swanson: So, any Morphin Grids you have left? Ford Pines: Only one left, Maria. (to Kale) I've worked up with just the morpher for you, Kale. Kale Swanson: Really? Ford Pines: (bestowing the Prism Power) Kale, I present to you the Pirate Force Prism Morpher. Kale Swanson: Wow. Ford Pines: You're one of us now. Maria Swanson: What'd you think of that? Kale Swanson: This is really fascinating. Later with Emmett and everyone else, they joined up with Devon and his friends to trained hardest. Devon Daniels: Emmett, heads up! (firing his Beat-X Blaster) With quick thinking, Emmett used his Pirate Pistol to fire at the attacks. Blaze: (drawing his Beast-X Saber) Think Fast! Captain Emmett: Oh, I attend to. (drawing his Red Pirate Sword) Blaze: (as they did a sword on sword combat) I have to admit, Captain, you're getting good as Devon is. Captain Emmett: Aye, you could say something like that. Soon enough, they all make ready for an epic battle against Evox during his comeback. At that moment, Evox and Scrozzle were about to be ready for thier revenge. Evox: At last, the time for revenge is now! Scrozzle: Yes, I've waited my whole life for this! Evox: Soon, the Morphin Grid will be mine! But then, the blast came out of nowhere as Emmett, Devon, and their friends came. Captain Emmett: Not another step, Evox! Devon Daniels: This is as far as you two go! Evox: You fools never learn to give up, do you?! Nate Silva: Never have and never will! Blaze: You and Scrozzle are up for a complete disappointment! Devon Daniels: Captain Emmett, you and your crew take the lead and show Kale how it's done. Captain Emmett: Aye Aye, Devon. (to Kale) You ready, Kale? Kale Swanson: Ready as I'll ever be, Emmett. It's Morphin Time! Captain Emmett: Pirate Morphers! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! Kale Swanson: Pirate Prism Morpher! Pirate Force, Pirate Power! The Pirate Force Rangers morphing sequence begins including the Prism Ranger. The Beast Morpher Rangers: Activate Beast Power! Finally, the Beast Moerpher Rangers morphing sequence. Captain Emmett: Captain of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Red! Ryo Vinsmoke: Stealthiest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Blue! Nina Vincent: Bravest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Green! Bendy Jackson: Sharpest Shooter of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Yellow! Kiana Jones: Fastest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Pink! Jay Dunn: Strongest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Black! Maria Swanson: Loyalist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force White! Tiffany Lopez: Swiftest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Violet! Donna O'Neil: Spirit Hearted of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Aqua! Kale Swanson: Keenist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Prism! Marine the Raccoon: First Mate of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Orange! Mira Ramon: Fiercest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Gold! Crystal Garcia: Wisest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Silver! Altogether: Pirates that sail, And always prevail! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. Devon Daniels: Beast Morphers, Red Ranger! Ravi Shaw: Beast Morphers, Blue Ranger! Zoey Reeves: Beast Morphers, Yellow Ranger! Nate Silva: Beast Morphers, Gold Ranger! Steel: Beast Morphers, Silver Ranger! Tyler: Beast Morphers, Orange Ranger! Blaze: Beast Morphers, Crimson Ranger! JJ Oliver: Beast Morphers, Green Ranger! Roxy: Beast Morphers, Pink Ranger! Rex: Beast Morphers, Bronze Ranger! Altogether: Unleash the Beast! Power Rangers Beast Morphers! The Grid Battleforce Symbol appears. Emmett and Devon: Power Rangers Unite! With one pose, colors of smoke and explosions appeared behind them. Evox: Pirate Bots! Tronics! Attack! Just then they charged, the Pirate Force and Beast Morphers Team Up begins. Devon Daniels: Go for it, Emmett! Captain Emmett: Aye aye, Devon. Red Pirate Sword! Devon and Blaze: Beast-X Sabers! Altogether: Triple Red Slash! (taking down a lot of Pirate Bots and Tronics) Ravi Shaw: Ryo, Tiffany, Donna, you're up! Ryo Vinsmoke: Got it, Ravi. Blue Pirate Katana! Tiffany Lopez: Violet Pirate Lance! Donna O'Neil: Aqua Pirate Blade! Ravi Shaw: Beast-X Saber! Altogether: Quaduple Blue Slash! (wiping out a lot more Pirate Bots and Tronics) Zoey Reeves: Ready, Brandy? Bendy Jackson: I'm always ready, Zoey. Yellow Pirate Slingshot! Zoey Reeves: Beast-X Blaster! Altogether: Double Yellow Blast! (taking out a lot more Pirate Bots and Tronics) Nate Silva: Come on, Mira! Mira Ramon: With pleasure, Nate. Gold Pirate Gauntlets! Nate Silva: Striker Morpher Charge! Both: Double Gold Combo Attack! (bringing down a lot more Pirate Bots and Tronics) Steel: Laddies first! Maria Swanson: Thank you, Steel. White Pirate Staff! Crystal Garcia: Silver Pirate Whip! Steel: Striker Morpher Charge! Altogether: Triple Combo Blast! (blowing up a lot more Pirate Bots and Tronics) Tyler: It's showtime! Marine the Raccoon: Right, Tyler! Orange Pirate Baton! Tyler: Beast-X Saber! Both: Double Orange Attack! (taking down a lot more Pirate Bots and Tronics) JJ Oliver: Eyes on the target, Nina! Nina Vincent: Got it, JJ. Green Pirate Daggers! JJ Oliver: Beast-X Saber! Both: Double Green Slash! (slicing a lot more Pirate Bots and Tronics into pieces) Roxy: Ready when you are, Kiana! Rex: Go for it, Jay, we got your back! Kiana Jones: Thanks, Guys. Pink Pirate Bow! Jay Dunn: Black Pirate Axe! Roxy: Beast-X Blaster! Rex: Striker Morpher Charge! Altogether: Quadruple Pirate Beast Blast! (blowing up every last Pirate Bot and Tronic) Evox: You may have destroyed our Pirate Bot and Tronics, but you're no match for us! Marine the Raccon: Kale, try out the new weapons Ford, Stan, and John made for you. Kale Swanson: You got it, Marine. With that, Kale tried out his first weapon as he summoned it. Kale Swanson: Prisim Pirate Claws! As he draws his weapon, he fought off Scrozzle with every amount of strength. Scrozzle: Is that all you got!? Kale Swanson: Not even close, Scrozzle. Prisim Defender Claws! With the next weapons armed, he started weakening Scrozzle some more. Scrozzle: (groans in agony) Kale Swanson: Cerato Pirate Cannon! Then, he fires and weakening Evox along with Scrozzle. Evox: You'll pay for that, Prism Ranger! Kale Swanson: Don't count on it just yet, Evox. Prisim Pirate Rhino Blade! As he used his next weapon, he kept on weakening Evox and Scrozzle. Scrozzle: We're not done with you yet! Kale Swanson: But you and Evox will be! Super Mega Pirate Claws! (taking down Scrozzle) Prisim Pirate Panda Knuckles (hitting Evox) Evox: You'll regret getting in my way, Prism Ranger! Kale Swanson: No I won't, it's time to finish this! Prisim Pirate Snow Leopard Katana! (hitting Evox a few times) Prisim Pirate Paleo Guantlets! (hitting him again) Pirate Super Steel Claws! (weakening him once more) Prisim Pirate Eagle Sabers! (hitting him a few more times) Prisim Pirate Power Claws! (weaking him once again) Prisim Pirate BattleFleet Bazooka, Final Prism Blast! Evox: You haven't seen the last of me! (exploded) Captain Emmett: Alright! Marine the Raccoon: He did it! Maria Swanson: Way to go, Big bro! Kale Swanson: Thanks, it was nothing. Captain Whisker: It's never over until Whisker says it's over! So, he fired his Mega Laser making Evox and Scrozzle bigger. Evox: You haven't won yet, Rangers! Soon, the Morphing Grids will be mine to take! Marine the Raccoon: Don't bet on it, Evox! Devon Daniels: We've beaten him a few times, and we can do it again. Blaze: And this time, we let the Pirate Rangers lend a hand. As soon as the Beast Zords came, the Pirate Force Zords joined in as well along with Kale's. Captain Emmett: Care to lend us a hand, Kale? Kale Swanson: It will be my pleasure, Captain. (activates his morpher) Pirate Force Megazord Prism Formation, combine! With the zords combining, it transforms into it's Prism Formation. The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force Megazord Prism Formation, ready! Kale Swanson: This is really remarkable. Devon Daniels: Beast-X Ultrazord, combine! With the Zords combining, the Beast-X Ultrazord was ready for action. Devon Daniels: Beast-X Ultrazord Unleashed! Blaze: You and your crew be ready to help out at taking down Evox and Scrozzle, Emmett! Captain Emmett: Aye, we will, Blaze. Devon Daniels: Let's do this! Just as the Ultrazord fought off Evox and Scrozzle, the Kraken Bots were ready to fight. Ford Pines: (communicators) Rangers, activate your new Prsim Blade to take down the first Kraken Bot! Captain Emmett: Aye Aye, Ford. (to his crew) Let's go, Crew! Kale Swanson: Way ahead of you, Cap. Prsim Blade, activate! With the first new Zord activated, the Prsim Blade was activated. Kale Swanson: Prsim Blade Slash! As they used the first slash, they took down the first Krakon Bot. Kale Swanson: That's one down, Captain! Captain Emmett: Alright, now for the second one. Nina Vincent: I got this one, Captain. Captain Emmett: Have at it, Nina. Nina Vincent: Summon Time Pirate Flyers and Q-Rex Zords! As they combined, the Time Pirate Force Megazord was combined with its new Prsim Formation. Kale Swanson: Time Pirate Force Megazord Prsim Formation, complete. Nina Vincent: Thanks to your new Prism Pirate Q-Rex Zord. Captain Emmett: Aye, now let's finish the job, Maties. Nina Vincent: Energzing Maximum Power! Kale Swanson: Energzing Prism Power! The Pirate Force Rangers: Time Pirate Force Megazord, Final Cannon Blast! With one blast, a couple more Kraken Bots were taken down. Marine the Raccoon: And now for our next test, Dino Pirate Force Chargers! The Pirate Force Rangers: Ready! Summon Pirate Force Dino Charge Zords! As the Dino Chargers did the work, the Pirate Force Dino Charge Zords were summoned. Kale Swanson: Dino Pirate Force Charger ready! Summon Zord! Then, the Dino Pirate Force came just in time. Bendy Jackson: Kale, meet your new Zord. Nina Vincent: That's the Pirate Cerato Zord. Kiana Jones: What'd you think of that? Kale Swanson: It looks wonderful. Marine the Raccoon: ???, ???. Captain Emmett: Aye, but there's no time to celebrate just yet. Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5